Пер Ноэль
Пер Ноэль являлась преступной организацией созданая Джулией Абеляр, в Республике Люцифениан где-то в 609 году по EC. Группа была ответственна за несколько случаев серийных убийств и покушений. Они были сильно связанны с дворянством Эльфегорта. Père Noël was a criminal organization formed by Julia Abelard, in the Lucifenian Republic sometime around EC 609. The group was responsible for multiple cases of serial murders and assassinations. Its reach had stretched as far as the Elphegort nobility. History Foundation В какой-то момент, Юлия Абеляр основал организацию и набрала членов, включая ее друга Маргариту Бланкенхайм и ее приемного сына Реми Абеляра. Тогда же она назначила кодовые имена для каждого члена, I. Санта возглавила организацию, что сделало её хорошо известной, сохранив при этом свою тайну. At some point, Julia Abelard founded the organization and recruited members, including her friend Margarita Blankenheim and her adopted son Lemy Abelard. Assigning a codename to each member, I. the Santa led the organization, making it well known while maintaining its secrecy.Five the Pierrot Toragay Serial Killings В 609 году, III. Усыпляющая Принцесса получил подарок от Санты, содержащие инструкции о том, как усовершенствовать мощный яд. Используя его, она совершила геноцид в своем городе, с каждой смертью погружая Toragay и Эльфегорт в панику. После убийства всех граждан города, она использует свой сообственный яд для самоубийства. По оканчанию инцидента органицазия отыскала и забрала куклу на механическом заводе. Вскоре после этого,Фонд Фризис начал расследование убийств и не нашла никакой связи Маргариты с Пер Ноэль. In EC 609, III. the Princess of Sleep received a gift from Santa, containing instructions on how to refine a powerful poison. Using it, she unleashed a genocide on her entire town, with each death plunging Toragay and Elphegort into panic. After killing all the town's citizens, she ingested her own poison, committing suicide. With the incident concluded, the Clockworker's Doll was collected and taken with the organization. Soon after, the Freesis Foundation began investigating the murders and any connection Margarita had with Père Noël.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Compromised Вскоре после этого, организация наняла двух новых членов, VII.Колдунья и VIII.Снайпер.Снайпер были поручены миссии с целью убийства в течение года. 3 В 610 году, V. Пьеро начал ряд загадочных убийств глубокой ночь. 4 Весной того же года Снайпер начала романтические отношения с членом Фонда Фризис. 5 Зимой того же года, Пьеро рассказал Санте, что Колдунья предательница и, на следующий день, она пропала. 6 Вскоре после этого, во время одного из убийств V.Пьеро, он был предан и расстрелян VIII.Снайпером. 7 Вскоре после этого, Санта подарила Снайпер револьвер, приказав ей убить человека, в которого она была влюбленна. 8 Soon after, the organization recruited two new members, VII. the Magician and VIII. the Sniper, with Sniper tasked with assassination missions throughout the year.Five the Pierrot PV In EC 610, V. the Pierrot began a string of murders in the dead of night.Five the Pierrot - 午前二時　暗闇の街　今宵の犠牲者は誰？ In Spring of EC 610, VIII. the Sniper entered a romantic relationship with a member of the Freesis Foundation.The Last Revolver - 春に出会い　恋に落ちた In the winter of that year, Pierrot told Santa that VII. the Magician was a traitor and, the next day, she had gone missing.Five the Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた 裏切り者がいますと 次の日に手品師は行方知れずとなった Soon after, during one of V. the Pierrot's killing sprees, he was betrayed and shot by Sniper.Five the Pierrot - 無言で目の前に立っている 八番目の狙撃手 Shortly afterwards, Santa gifted Sniper a revolver, ordering her to kill the man she was romancing.The Last Revolver - サンタさんがくれた　実弾入りのリボルバーを Снайпер выполнила приказ и убила его, но сразу после этого застрелилась. 9 Примерно в то же время, I. Санта послал бывшему члену,Эллуке Часовщице , сообщение о том, что она будет ждать на плато Меригод. 10 Эллука столкнулась с Сантой на месте и сразилась с ней, в результате чего Джулия потерпела поражение. 11 Sniper fulfilled the request and shot him but shot herself right after, killing herself.The Last Revolver PV Around the same time, I. the Santa sent the former member, Elluka Clockworker, a message telling her she would be waiting at Merigod Plateau.Five the Pierrot PV Elluka confronted Santa at the location and battled her, resulting in Julia's defeat.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Aftermath Following the battle, it is assumed the organization disbanded after the event. With Julia dead, Elluka continued on her search for the Seven Deadly Sins, ending up on the eastern island area of Enbizaka.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook It is unknown if the sorceress managed to collect the Clockworker's Doll following the organization's apparent dissolution. Members I. the Santa.png|'I. the Santa'|link=Julia Abelard Questionmarkinvert.png|'II. the Blue'|link=List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series III. the Princess of Sleep.png|'III. the Princess of Sleep'|link=Margarita Blankenheim Questionmarkinvert.png|'IV. the ???'|link=List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series V. the Pierrot.png|'V. the Pierrot'|link=Lemy Abelard Questionmarkinvert.png|'VI. the Samurai'|link=List of Minor Characters in the Seven Deadly Sins Series VII. the Magician.png|'VII. the Magician'|link=Elluka Clockworker VIII. the Sniper.png|'VIII. the Sniper'|link=Gumillia Trivia Conceptualization and Origin * Пер Ноэль переводится как Отец Рождества, или Санта-Клауса на французском языке; в продолжении этой темы, наиболее известные детали делают отссылку на Рождество и тему Санты Клауса, как правило, с более темным оттенком. * Père Noël translates to Father Christmas, or Santa Claus in French; following this theme, the most notorious members make reference to the Christmas and Santa Claus' theme, usually with a darker twist. *"Ноэль" также фамилия Пэйла, лидера Апокалипсиса. *"Noël" is also the surname of Pale, a leader of Apocalypse.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet * Порядковые номера известных членов перечислены в порядке релиза Воколоидов которыми они представлены,а кодовые имена неизвестных отсылаются на KAITO и Camui Gackpo. * Their known members are listed in the order of their Vocaloid's release with their unknown members' codenames referencing KAITO and Camui Gackpo. Curiosities * VI. Самурай упоминается как используемый "на побегушках", 14 что является отссылкой на Гаммона впоследсвтии становшего "разнорабочим" Театра Зла. * VI. Samurai is referred as being used for "chores",Five the Pierrot PV referencing to Gammon's outcome after becoming the "choreman" of Evil's Theater. * Хотя в PV Five the Pierrot содержится намек,что член организации по номером четыре девушка блондинка,но на самом деле персонаж не принадлежит к списку перечисленных в организации. * Although the song PV of Five the Pierrot implies the fourth member of the organization is a blonde female, the character is not actually among those listed in the organization. Appearances *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (first mention) *Five the Pierrot *The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue (mentioned only) *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (non-canon appearance) *Evils Court References